


For Tonight

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: With Edward, Lee, and Grundy teamed up in the Narrows, and few other options in the way of physical contact, Lee resorts to something she hadn't considered before to satisfy a craving she can't get rid of.





	For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejizzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejizzler/gifts).



Lee lay in bed, a fan humming quietly in the background as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes falling closed as her fingers moved between her legs, thrusting inside of her, her hand rubbing against her clit as her other hand kneaded her breast, her fingers pinching the hardened nipple every so often.

She groaned with frustration as she moved her fingers faster, trying to reach that peak she’d been seeking for almost half an hour now, but no matter what she did it didn’t seem good enough. What she needed was a good hard fuck, and it had been so damn long. Over a year almost since she’d actually slept with a man. But really, right now her options were limited.

Grundy was out, that was for sure and just the thought of that made her pull her fingers out of herself, about ready to give up. It didn’t look like it was happening tonight.

Still … She did have one other option, but Ed was so skittish lately. Nervous almost.

She got out of bed and moved into the hall and entered the bathroom to wash her hands. There was always next time. She finished washing her hands, dried them on the hand towel, and moved back into the hallway. She could hear quiet electronic like music coming from his room, likely a hand held video game of some sort. The back area where his bed was wasn’t far … It would be so easy to walk over there and just do it.

She took two steps towards her bedroom before she paused. It couldn’t hurt to try, could it? She ran her hands over her pajama shirt, straightening it, as if resolving her decision before she walked down the hall into the back area.

She saw Edward laying on his bed, one leg crossed over his bent knee, a video game in his hand as she’d predicted, the glow of the game reflecting in his large glasses. He wore a pair of plaid pajama pants and a form fitting white t shirt.

It took him a moment to notice that she was there, but when he did, his leg lowered as he sat up, his game lowering into his lap, now paused.

“Lee.” He said, looking both confused and concerned as she stood there in just her shirt and panties. “Are you alright?” He asked. Without thinking further of it, she took the few steps towards his bed, Ed looking up at her as she approached.

“Don’t think too much into this …” She said, and before he could question her words, her lips pressed against his, the game falling to the mattress as Ed froze in both confusion and fright. For a moment she’d wondered if she should stop, if she should back off, he hadn’t consented after all … But it was only a moment before he seemed to relax a bit, his lips moving against hers and she shifted herself to straddle him.

She needed this so badly. She thrust herself forward, surprised that she could already feel his erection growing in his pants, pressing against her already wet entrance. Ed broke the kiss, looking up at her.

“Lee, what-”

“Shhh.” She said, kissing him again as her hand slipped into his pants and suddenly there was no more argument from him, his cock growing to it’s full size in her hand, and she had to admit it was a bit larger than she’d thought it would be.

She broke the kiss, staring down at him as she worked him in her hand, pulling it from his pants. She didn’t break eye contact as she angled him forward, and sank down onto him, Edward’s eyes falling closed, a soft moan on his lips as she engulfed him with her heat. He sat back against the headboard of his bed as she started riding him, her hand on his chest as she braced herself to move faster, his hands going to her hips and pulling her down against him, pushing himself in deeper.

She moaned as she moved, that need she had finally feeling like it was being fulfilled. She continued to thrust herself down onto him as her hand ran through his hair, her lips meeting his again and she arched her chest against his, his hands moving up her back and it surprised her just how good this felt. Even if this was Edward, it felt right somehow.

She pushed herself back again as Edward’s hands moved to her front, cupping her breasts in his large hands and she moaned louder.

“Yes …” She said, arching herself into his hands. She nearly yelped in surprised as Edward grabbed her, flipping her over onto her back and thrust into her hard making her cry out, his hand braced on the head board, the other on the bed. She didn’t know he had it in him, to be honest, she’d expected to come in here, ride him to orgasm, and that would be that. This … She looked up at Edward as he thrust into her harder and faster, his balls slapping against her with each thrust just adding to the sensation of pleasure, his own moans filtering into her ears and she loved how vocal he was in his pleasure. This was unexpected, but joyfully so. 

“Yes Ed …” She said, her hands moving down his sides to his ass, pushing the material of his pants down, her fingers digging into his cheeks and she was surprised to hear him moan louder at that. She wondered … She looked up at him curiously as she brought her hand up and spanked him as hard as she could. She watched as he flinched, crying out in pleasure as he kept moving, no doubt a nice red handprint forming on his ass. She raised her other to leave a nice print on his other cheek and she could feel him shivering with excitement as he kept moving in and out of her.

It was only in the back of her mind that she realized that he wasn’t wearing a condom, as her orgasm slowly approached and she could hear how close he was in his own voice … It wouldn’t be long now before he came, and it wasn’t until just then that she realized how badly she wanted him to cum inside of her.

“Lee …” He moaned, his hands braced on the bed as he thrust into her faster, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing through the room with each thrust. “I’m so close.” He panted, groaning as he tried to hold it back. She bit her lip as she thrust herself upwards towards him, her orgasm teetering on the edge, all she needed was a little push and she’d topple over.

“Cum in me Ed …” She moaned and Edward didn’t even need to be told twice before he was crashing over the edge, ropes of cum shooting inside of her, his loud moan of pleasure right next to her ear as he tensed, his cock stilling deeping inside of her and she cried out in her own orgasm, her walls clenching around him, milking him of every last drop, her hands clutching his back wishing this feeling would never end. It felt perfect, amazing … Euphoric.

As Edward calmed above her, her own orgasm slowly fading he moved over, rolling onto his back beside her.

“What was that about?” Edward asked, looking over at her.

“I needed it.” She said, not really wanting to talk about it, as she turned onto her side and put her arm around him. “Just for tonight …” She said, ignoring the sudden tenseness in his body. She knew he wanted more than that, it was so obvious. The amount of times he’d wanted to tell her something and got scared … She felt selfish for doing this. She knew it wasn’t right, just using him like this.

But for tonight … They both needed it. They could discuss the rest in the morning.


End file.
